Harry Potter's Accidental Change
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: Harry's life changes after an event when he's ten. Now away from the Dursleys with his two mates Harry will learn about the wizarding world and be the man he is supposed to be and fulfill his destiny and change the entire world. Contains mentions of Rape and Lemons. a Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/Susan Bones story Slow update and will take time to write out
1. Information Guide 1

**Alright people its Necro again how you all doing? Ok I know I said I would have Chapter four for Necromancer Naruto out by the 21st but I had some problems. One I been really busy. Two I have slight writers block at the moment. Three I have this story on my mind so it's kind of hard to write for one of my other stories with this on my mind all the time. And Four I'm not very good at writing out battle scenes, but I did post a preview of what is to come up.**

**This will be my first Harry Potter story, and note like my other stories I do not own this. It is purely fan-based.****  
****If I did own Harry Potter i wouldn't have ended it the way JKR did. I'm going to explain a bit about this story for all you folks so you know what to expect.  
This first chapter will be known as the Information Guide not the actual story.**

_1) This is a Harry/Daphne/Susan story. Meaning everything will revolve around them in some way and will mostly be a third person view or their own point of view in the story. Other pairings will happen but wont be shown as much.  
2) This is a Harem and the girls that will be in the Harem are listed below and others may be added or taken out but any shown now are for sure going to be in Harry's Harem._

**Harem Girl's**

_Daphne Greengrass: First to enter the Harem, as Harry's wife.  
Susan Bones: Second to enter the Harem, as Harry's wife.  
Astoria Greengrass: Will appear at some point not sure when.  
Gabrielle Delacour: Will appear about Fourth Year.  
Luna Lovegood: Will join Harry's Harem sometime during Her First Year (Harry's Second).  
Ginny Weasley: Joins Harry's Harem at end of her First Year (Harry's Second)._

_3) Here on FF this story will be censored so alot of the good stuff wont be posted here but will be posted on HpFanFicArchive and will be uncensored. To those who expect it to be posted right away dont, because it wont intill I have about five to ten chapters posted here on FF and it really depends on how popular the story is.  
4) On FF there will be only mentions of rape or lemons and will only be mentions if Harry is involved. on HpFanFicArchive it will be uncensored so it will have all the "precious" details you fans love so much.  
5) Politically Harry will be unstoppable once he learns how to weild his new power. Pyshically he will be more powerful then most Witchs and Wizards. Magically Harry will be powerful but will also gain more power as time goes on and by the end of the story he will be Godlike but not intil the end of the story.  
6) Will contain Major bashing of Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore or as I call him, Dumb-as-a-door or Dumbledork. Ginny will be bashed a bit but it wont be much.  
7) Evil Ron and Dumbledore. Grey Snape and Malfoy.  
8) Will contain character death at some point as well as OCs and sometimes their deaths.  
9) Harry, Daphne, Susan, Astoria, and maybe a few others will have an Animagi's form. Harry's, Daphne's, Susan's, and Astoria's will all be the same.  
10) This is a Dark/Harry story, if u go by the books standard of Light and Dark. Something Harry sees as a good thing other's may see as a bad thing._

_Now there will be a ranking system for the Political and Magical fields._

**Polititcal Ranking System:  
**_  
The Most Ancient, Noble, Esteemed and Legend House of: Emrys (Known as the Leader of the magical world, hey its Merlin's Line what you expect?)  
The Most Ancient, Noble and Esteemed House of: Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. (Known as the Grand Five)  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of: Potter, Black, Malfoy, Greengrass, Lestrange, Bones, Nott, Longbottom. (Will be known as the Elite 8)  
The Most Ancient House of: Abbott, Avery, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crabbe, Davis, Gaunt, Goyle, Fawley, Fliny, Lupin, Macmillan, McGonagall, Ollivander, Parkinson, Patil, Prewett, Prince, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley._  
_The Most Esteemed House of: Dumbledore_  
_The Most Noble House of : Crouch, Snape, Flitwick_  
_The House of: Any who arent on the above._

**Magical Ranking System: (Note: This does not count those of Harry's year).**

_Archmage: Merlin_  
_SSS-Class: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw_  
_SS-Class: Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Nicolas Flamel, etc  
S-Class: Alastor Moody, James Potter, Lily Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange,  
A-Class: Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout,_  
_B-Class: Lucius Malfoy Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley,  
__C-Class: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Average Hogwarts student (above fourth year)  
__D-Class: Average Hogwarts student (below fourth year)  
__E-Class: Any magical being under the age of 11_

**Alliances between Families:  
**_Anything that happens to Potter happens to Longbottom and Bones familes. Same with Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lestrange._

_Brothers-in-arms: Potter-Longbottom  
__  
Marriage Contract Alliance (known as MCA and only allied through it): Black to Malfoy, and Lestrange_

Servant Alliance: Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson to Malfoy

Blood Feud (War against each other, fighting all the time, attempts to kill other family) None

Feud: Weasley, and Prewett against Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, and Lestrange,  
Potter, Longbottom, and Bones against Lestrange, Nott, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson

Ancient Alliance (known to marry into each other): Potter-Longbottom, Potter-Bones, Malfoy-Parkinson, Malfoy-Crabbe, Malfoy-Goyle, Malfoy-Nott, Malfoy-Lestrange, Lestrange-Goyle, Lestrange-Crabbe, Lestrange-Nott, Prewett-Weasley, Black-Any Pureblood Family, Bones-Abbott, Longbottom-Abbott, Longbottom-Bones, Greengrass-Davis,

_Political Alliance (works together in the political field only): Potter-Abbott, Potter-Lupin,_

_Mixed Alliance (changes during the story): Potter,Longbottom,Bones-Black (feud) Malfoy,Crabbe,Goyle,Nott,Lestrange,Parkinson-Black (MCA), Potter,Longbottom,Bones-Black (Alliance) Potter-Patil_

_Alliance: Dumbledore-Weasley-Prewett, etc_

**Thats all for this Information Guide at the moment and this story will have Information Guides added in again at some point in the story later on. If you have any advice feel free to send it to me and I'll look it over. I will write the story out soon and I hope you all will enjoy the story but it will take time to write it out as I don't have a Beta to help, nor do I really want one but if your a Beta and want to help send me a message.**

**Necro Out**


	2. The Beginning

**Alright to all my patient readers heres the very first real chapter of Harry Potter's Accidental Change. For those that have posted a review thanks.**

**For those that didnt read the Information Guide, you had better go read it as it holds some background info that will appear in the story and if you havn't read it you won't understand what is going on and think I just made it up to fit my needs when I already had it set up.**

**This next portion will be to answer some questions and make some comments about peoples reviews.  
NamesLiveOn: I'm not sure what i'm going to do with Fleur. What I am going to do is take it slow and try and build up with the characters I already planned on putting into the story.  
Uticadanno: If you dont like my information guide or any others I plan on putting in then don't read the story, they are there to help keep track of the story for everyone myself included. I have never planned on posting them without a chapter, only the first "prologue" as you put it was posted without a chapter. If you dont want to read them then don't I wont make you.  
Hadrian Malfoy: I see your point about the story being popular. Its only been up about a week and its got almost 3k views without any real chapters. But can you tell me how many of that is because they think it will be a great story or because its a Harem Fic with someone other then Ginny or Hermione as the main Female characters?  
Goldrune09: I hope this Chapter is to your liking as i spent alot of time trying to get it to be a good chapter and story. :)**

**Now lets get on with the story enjoy it my fans and post a review about the chapter, containing this below.  
What you liked about the chapter.  
Any and all mistakes you found.  
What you didn't like about the chapter.  
Did the chapter give off a fast paced vibe or a slow vibe?  
Was it at least somewhat close to the original story line? or did it branch off to much?**

**~~~HPAC~~~**

_An Eleven Year old Harry Potter sat in his compartment of the Hogwarts Express Train surrounded by four girls who each had different aspects about them that made them unique to the young man. The first girl and the girl he was closest too due to her loving and loyal nature was Susan Bones, one of two remaining members of the Ancient and Noble house of Bones and one of Harry's two mates. She had red hair, dark brown eyes and a light skin tone and like almost ever single female member of her house, her breast had already started to grow, while small now she knew that by the time she reachs maturity (17) her breast would be very large.__  
She was very Loyal and Hardworking, before she found out about Harry's past she was already trying to help by being his friend and after she found out about the abuse Harry went through growing up, her resolve to help him and prove to him not everyone was like the Dursleys only grew stronger. Her parents had made a Marriage contract to Harry's but it was set to be null and void should the Bones have a Male Heir to continue the line, as it was made during a time of war and set up mostly as a Last of Line clause._

_The second girl was Susan's best friend Hannah Abbott and a member of the Ancient house of Abbott, who while being the oldest child did not have to worry about continuing her line like Susan did as she had a younger brother to contiune the line not that many purebloods would let her because she's Halfblood. Unlike her counterpart Susan she was flat chest and had blonde hair and brown eyes, she knew that her breast would never be as large as her best friends. Hannah was very different from Susan but also alot like her, being more outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind inless of course what was on her mind would hurt her best friend._

_The third girl was Daphne Greengrass and was the Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass. Unlike Hannah or her best friend she was expected to continue her line or her younger sister Astoria Greengrass would have too. Daphne had black hair like Harry's but her eyes where a sapphire blue color. She like Hannah was also flat chest with a light skin tone, she was also a Pureblood known as one of the five Pureblood Princess, the others being her younger sister Astoria, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson and Annabeth Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's older sister by two years. Daphne also happen to be Harry's second mate and was not happy when she found out that a Marriage contract had been written out just before she was born by her grandfather and had her father's Cyrus's concent to marry her off to the Potter Family in exchange for protection against Voldemort. She had pushed Harry away at first with her Ice Queen persona she made to keep Draco and his ilk away during the Pureblood parties she was forced to attend. But her Ice Queen persona cracked after Harry manage to worm his way into her life._

_The last girl in the compartment was Tracy Davis a Halfblood witch from the Ancient house of Davis. She like Hannah did not have to worry about keeping her line going as her older brother Roger Davis would do that as he was Heir. She had Brown hair and light green eyes, she had also like Susan had breast growing and expected them to be large, maybe not as large as Susan as her family was known for having very large breast. she had a darker skin tone then the rest of the group so she always looked tan. She was Daphne's best friend and like Hannah was more outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind or make rude comments and gesturs if it meant making people (Draco) angry._

_Harry sat there staring at the window watching the clouds just float around while lost in his thoughts about making more male friends to hang out with until he was slapped in the face by a very angry Daphne Greengrass.  
"Ow what the heck was that for"? Harry asked while rubbing his cheek which had a red hand print mark that was slowly starting to disappear.  
"For ignoring me when I been calling your name for the past five minutes" Daphne huffed out in annoyance at being ignored by her betrothed.  
"Sorry I was lost in thought while you girls where talking" Harry stated before looking back out the window at the moving landscape unfortunately that proved to be a mistake as he was slapped again by Daphne.  
"Why do you keep hitting me women" Harry shouted at Daphne after being slapped yet again. "Why are you always this voilent" He asked her while rubbing his red cheek and somehow manage to glare at his betrothed.  
"You were ignoring me and then don't even ask why I was calling you"  
"I figured you would tell me so i was admiring the landscape while listening to you and the rest of the girls, besides I was thinking on how my life changed so much since I had the accidental change" with that being said all four girls went quiet knowing Harry hadn't lived an even somewhat good life until his change where he spent six months stuck as a Wolf. (See Harry Potter and the Wolf Chronicles. coming soon)_

_Having spent six months on his own in the wild until he was found by Daphne while roaming near the edge of town for food. Their bond as mates was formed instantly. It was revealed by Ameila Bones who had been asked to investigate why someone was running around in their wolf form and forming a bond with the Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass. Hoping that this wasn't some old man trying to claim the Greengrass fortune they put the wolf in a full body bind and called Ameila who forced Harry to revert back to his human form, revealing to the adults a very scrawny kid who was covered in scars. The most notable and disgusting scar seemed to reach across his shoulds before turning around and leading down the middle of his back and down his right leg and stopping just above his ankle. Seeing the scars the adults approached the child slowly and cautiously as to not scare him or alert him to danger. What shocked them the most when they turned him over was the lightning shaped scar on his forhead, and the fact that he looked alot like James Potter. With the scar revealing that the child was Hadrian (Harry) James Potter and that he was the one who had chosen Daphne as his mate, the adults seemed to settle down a bit before they remembered that Harry was covered in scars, causing the adults to be really angry at dumbledore who had told them that Harry was in a safe and loving environment._

**~~~HPAC~~~**

**Hope you all enjoy the preview, as this is gunna take some time to write out. Im not a very good writer and I will admit it every time, I will contiune to write the story and update it later as the next chapter will be about Harry's time with the Anicent and Noble house of Greengrass and him learning about his station and coming out of his shell so to speak as he was abused both mentally and phyiscally. Harry will spend time trying to move past his well past, Daphne will help and it will also introduce how Susan became Harry's mate as well.**

**Now for the Harry Potter and the Wolf Chronicles that is a prologue i'll be making later on once this story has gotten off its feet meaning once its about chapter 15.**

**Feel free to comment and tell me if there was any mistakes and where they are at so i can correct them.**

**NSN out enjoy the preview of the story.**


End file.
